Non-aerosol and aerosol hair spray compositions contain volatile hydrocarbons and/or dimethylether as propellants for the hair fixative polymers therein. These organic compounds also act as cosolvents with ethanol therein for the hair fixative polymers in the composition. However, due to the problem of flammability, and also the growing concern that emission of such organic compounds into the atmosphere can harm the environment, low volatile organic compound (VOC)-containing hair spray systems now are or will be required in many states in the U.S. However, addition of water in such hair sprays to lower the percentage of VOC compounds usually results in longer drying times and poorer overall performance. Furthermore, the hair style may "droop" due to relaxation of the curls by the water present during the required extended drying period.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide low VOC hair spray compositions having advantageous drying times and curl droop properties.